


[CLex]意外

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [73]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 虚弱的Superman倒地时，不小心把Lex的裤子拽掉了。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]意外

[CLex]意外  
Accident  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

意外  
Lex用氪石搞Superman。   
虚弱的Superman倒地时，不小心把Lex的裤子拽掉了。   
虚弱无依的Superman，慌乱之下抓住个啥东西支撑，没想到却抓住了Lex的屌。  
当然倒地时姿势啥样都有可能，Superman也有可能直接脸撞上Lex的屌。


End file.
